Home Wrecker
by apreslapetitmort
Summary: Stonem, Effy. She doesn't do it on purpose. She's just too beautiful for her own good. It's not like she's the only one, though... Naomily/NaomixEffy/Keffy/Effily
1. Four times Fun

**Pairing(s): **Naomily/NaomixEffy/Keffy  
**Time frame: **After Freddie's funeral.  
**Back story: **Panda and Thomas are in Harvard together, Naomily have just come back from a weekend in Paris, Cook's somewhere in Paris (On the run, obviously), and the four girls all live together in Naomi's house since her mom moved to Ireland when she married Kieran. (A/N: I might write a prequel at some point)

I hope y'all enjoy it ^_^

"No fucking way!" Katie screamed with laughter, as Naomi told her of what Cook had done in Paris. There were empty bottles on the floor, presentations of the day's success, and a spliff was making its way through the girls.  
"No, seriously," Emily giggled, "And he only went and fucked her mum too!"  
The group collapsed with laughter as nostalgia swept its way through the room. Not that any of them would ever admit it- They never even spoke about Freddie anymore. Effy was thinking of him, now. How his hair would ruffle in the wind, and his inability to stay mad at Cook no matter what had happened. _If he hadn't_… No. She wouldn't let her mind go there. It was dangerous territory.

"Naoms?" Effy drawled, "Would you be so kind as to pass me a bottle of bubbly?"  
"Why, certainly, Miss Stonem!" came the lilted reply of the intoxicated blonde. As her fingers brushed over the brunette's, and their eyes locked, she felt a shiver run through her veins. _Must be the drugs_, she thought lazily, as she lay back and pulled her partner to her mouth. "Oh, God, that's disgusting!" Katie smiled; she'd rather gotten to like her twin's girlfriend, but old habits were hard to break.  
"Too right, Katiekins," Effy smiled at the girl, "fancy breaking from this lez-fest? I need more..." she gave a lazy wave of her hand, "anyway." Nodding, the two girls rose.

"Wait, Effs, I have a little 'something' up in my room."  
"Oh?"  
Without another word, the brunette took the red head's hand and walked with a cocky stride into the room she'd acquired from a little game of 'I can fuck you for it'. _I remember, _Stonem's hazy thoughts broke through; _she tasted like cherry liqueurs and cigarettes_.  
"Effs? Earth to Effy? How much have you had?" Katie was snapping her fingers in front of the girls face.  
"Oh, sorry. I guess the weed just got me a bit." She laughed, and her companion couldn't help but notice the blush that crept from her neck to her hairline.  
"Well, if you're sure…" the 'straight' twin bent over to reach under her bed, and without thinking Effy had allowed herself to walk straight over and place her hand between her thighs, "Uh, Effs….?"


	2. Nothing but Effy

**Okay, so this chapter is completely Katie's P.O.V.  
That's how the chapters are going from now on. Different chapter equates different P.O.V.  
Because it's simpler to read and write.  
I'm using the song **_**Another Year **_**by Amanda Palmer for this chap. It'll be in italics. And appropriately placed, if all goes well!  
Hope y'enjoy.  
Kitty N 3  
**

****_i tried to fall in it again, my friends took bets and disappeared  
_  
"Effy, what the fu-" I tried to speak, but all I felt was her fingers slide under my shorts and my mind fogged over. Some small part of me recognised that this wasn't the first time. Not the first time I'd fucked Effy Stonem. Effy fucking Stonem. Her hand was in my shorts, breath was on my neck, eyes were in my mind. I felt myself moan before I registered what I'd done. No one could make me feel vulnerable like she could. No one.

_they mime their sighing violins. i think i'll wait another year_

Not even Naomi. When I fucked Naomi, that was it. I fucked her. She fucked me. We got fucked up. It was just what we did. Emily knew. She knew we'd done it. Didn't know we still did it. But there wasn't time to think of her now. There was just me. Me and Effy.  
Her, bending over me, biting my neck. Animal lust throwing her onto me.

_i want my chest pressed to your chest, my nervous systems interfere_

"Katiekins," she growls into my ear, "Fuck me. Now." That was all the go-ahead I needed. The shit in my system was pushed aside for her. For Miss Stonem. Heart breaker, great fucker, **home wrecker.** But I didn't care. I wanted her. Needed her. Craved her. Craved her every single fucking time she looked at me. Every time she'd come down to breakfast in nothing but her latest conquests' huge t-shirt. Every time she licked her lips just coss she knew I was looking. Yeah. I wanted her. And I was going to have her.  
_  
ten or eleven months have passed, i think i'll wait another year  
_  
How long have I wanted Effs? Probably since the beginning of college. That's why I'd had so many boyfriends. To get her out of my mind. Fuck away the thought of Elizabeth Stonem. But it never worked. I thought getting with Freddie might help. But it never did. In fact, it made it worse. I always wondered if Effy had done these things with him, and how her face looked when she did them. I drifted into daydreams where that silly little smirk was gone from her face, and all that was there was lust and need. For me.

_this weather turns my tricks to rust, i am a lousy engineer  
_

"Effs," I murmur, and let incoherent words slip past my lips.  
"Shut up," she growls, "and just fuck me." I try and tell her that you don't fuck Effy Stonem, you make love to her. But her lips are dancing with my own, over my jaw, down my neck. Her hands are tracing the curve of my braless chest. Her fingers are expertly tugging the buttons of my shirt open. Her tongue's effortlessly teasing and curling its way over my exposed flesh. And my mind fogs. There's just her touch. Her. EffyEffyEffyEffy. 

_the winter makes things hard enough, i think i'll wait another year  
_

Panting. Legs like jelly. I can barely hold myself up. But I'll do it for her. I owe it to her, now. "Katie..." she moans into the now-dark room, as I let my hands discover her all over again. Yes. She's moaning my name. She's not lost in a fantasy that I'm anyone else. It's just her and me. And I'm going to make her feel like a Goddess...

_i'm not as callous as you think, i barely breath when you are near_


	3. She's so Breakable

**Naomi's POV this time. Yeaaah, I'm being vague about the sex scenes.. For now! Buahahaha! I love me. You probably hate me. Have fun with that. Anyway. I love Naomi the most, so if I seem biased towards her that's coss I am. I love all of you who read this, and all of you who hit the "review" button =D**

Love, K.N x

"Ems," I whisper into shocking red hair, "Ems." Every limb feels weighed down, but I drag my arm up to push her hair back. She locks her chocolate orbs on mine and smirks. She looks like Effy. _Fuck, I should n-o-t be thinking that way. _I press my lips against Emily's, eagerly, wanting to erase to memory of the brunette who was upstairs fucking.  
"Naoms," she murmurs, "I want you." And I want her. Or, at least, I think I do. I let her fingers trace the lapels of my jacket and slide under the hem of my shirt. I keep my eyes locked on hers and briefly think of how I know Effy and Katie are doing exactly what we're doing right now.

Clothes are off in fluid movements, and a vague realisation that we're in the living room passes my mind. _Fuck it, I want her. I want Emily. _And this time I do. No one but Emily. Just Emily. EmilyEmilyEmily. I growl her name and sink my teeth into her neck. Her moan seeps into my body and her hands slide in between my thighs. None of the coy act from previous embraces is here. We're just together. Raw. Passionate. Need for each other takes over everything, and before I know it I'm lost in everything that Emily is. She's taking me. Making me hers in a way that the world will always know but never see.

In what seems to be a second and a day all at the same time, it's over. She's releasing her mouths grip on a pillow, and pulling her clothes back on. Well, my clothes. She's so tiny that my shirt falls to her knees. I just pull my jacket on over my bra, hitch my knickers back into place and strut into the kitchen. "Coffee, Ems?" I call back to the ruffled red-head.  
"That would be lovely," she purrs, wrapping her arms around my waist and resting her cheek on my back. I resist the urge to jump- I had thought she was laying on the sofa, after all. Her pixie-like form feels so slight against my own and I swallow the lump caught in my throat. After everything I'd done to her, she'd still come back to me. I could do it again, and she'd still come back...

I flick the switch on the kettle and spin round to face her. My own arms gather around her tiny waist, and I pull her close as I can. "I love you, Emily Fitch," I whisper, kissing her forehead, "I really do."  
She blushes, a pink color which scatters my thoughts like beetles under a light. She looks so fragile, so adorable, so... breakable.


	4. A Twist in my Story

**Effy's P.O.V  
The next morning. I'm sorry updating took so long, I've been so busy enjoying the Summer Holidays that I forgot about the internet! But seeing as I'm currently laying in bed with my puppy and the flu, I might as well continue, no? Yes. Good.**

"Good mor-" I'm stopped short as I roll over, to see an empty pillow. Empty, save for a few curled red hairs and a smudge of black mascara. A sigh finds its way from my swollen lips, I catch the tears with a shaking hand. _The same fucking story, _I sit up and wrap my arms around myself, _Effy Stonem gets fucked, and gets fucked over. It's no different with Katie. In fact, it's probabl-_  
"I hope you like coffee like I do," Katie smiles as she kicks open the door gently, "It's a bit strong, and sweet."

_Like you, _I turn and take the cup she's offering. I'm speechless, for once, so I let her take my silence as an early-morning thing.  
"Naomi's gone to get us all something for breakfast," Katie looks at me, "That was nice of her, wasn't it?"  
"Yeah, nice."  
"I mean, I don't know if she..."  
"She knows."  
"Oh."  
"Yeah."  
"Well, that's okay," she bites her lip, and looks so much like her sister it scares me, "it is okay, isn't it? We're not.. Or.. Are we?"  
"Not what?"  
"Together?"  
"..Do you.."  
"Want to be?"  
"Yeah?"

She places her mug on the floor, and straddles me. Not in a sexual way, not in a lust-filled embrace like last night. This is more like a 'I'm here, you're here, no more running' trap. And I don't mind. "I want to be," she whispers, locking her eyes on mine, "I really do..."  
Once again I'm left with the words taken from my mouth. I'm scared that if I make a noise I'll sound like an idiot. So I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her close to me. When she falls beside me, a soft "Omph" emitting from her petal-pink lips, I can't help but let a smile creep over my face.  
"Then, Katie fucking Fitch, will you... bemygirlfriend?" I blush, I can feel it from my hairline to my toes. _This isn't like you, Effy, what's happening?_

She lifts her head to look at me, smiles shyly, and whispers, "Yes. I will."


End file.
